The Other Woman
| music = Aaron Zigman | cinematography = Robert Fraisse | editing = Jim Flynn Alan Heim | studio = LBI Productions TSG Entertainment | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = April 25, 2014 | runtime = 109 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $194,384,548 }} The Other Woman is a comedy film directed by Nick Cassavetes, produced by Julie Yorn, and written by Melissa Stack. The film was released on April 25, 2014. It stars Cameron Diaz as "the other woman" in an affair who seeks revenge against the cheating husband (played by Nikolaj Coster-Waldau), along the wife of him (played by Leslie Mann). Nicki Minaj made her live action-movie debut on the film as the character Lydia. Background On April 25, 2013 it was reported that Minaj will appear on the revenge comedy film The Other Woman, making her live-action movie debut.The Hollywood Reporter: Nicki Minaj Makes Film Debut in Cameron Diaz's 'The Other Woman' Retrieved May 6, 2013. The film was shot in late spring and early summer of 2013, and will be released on April 25, 2014. On December 19, 2013, the official 2 minute trailer was released. To promote the film, many social media sites for the project was made(Facebook, Twitter, Gmail, Instagram, Youtube, and http://www.theotherwomanmovie.com) On January 14, 2014, Nicki announced on Twitter that she watched the movie for the first time on that day. On March 25, it was revealed that the film was Rated R due to a lot of sexual references. Fox appealed this, and a final decision to change it to PG-13 was revealed on April 9. On April 13, Cameron, Leslie, Kate, and Nicki presented at the MTV Movie Awards together. All fours ladies and Taylor Kinney also attended the Hollywood premiere of the movie on April 21. Plot The film centers on a woman (Diaz) who discovers that she is "the other woman" in a love affair. She joins forces with the wife (Mann) to get revenge on the cheating husband (Coster-Waldau). In their seek of revenge, the women meet another mistress of the man (Kate Upton). Cast *'Cameron Diaz' as Carly, the other woman. *'Leslie Mann' as Kate, the wife of the cheating husband. *'Nikolaj Coster-Waldau' as Mark, the cheating husband. *'Kate Upton' as Amber, another mistress of the man. *'Taylor Kinney' as Phil, Kate's brother and the cheating husband's brother-in-law. *'Nicki Minaj' as Lydia, the other woman's opinionated assistant. *'Madison McKinley '''as Waitress. *'Don Johnson as Frank, the other woman's father. *'Victor Cruz '''as Fernando. *'David Thornton as Nick. *'Alyshia Ochse '''as Cece. *'Chelsea Turnbo''' as Receptionist. Critical reception The Other Woman received mostly negative reviews by critics, most of them feel displeased by the overuse of sexual jokes in the movie.The Other Woman (2014). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved April 25, 2014. However, Nicki Minaj acting was well received by most critics, even if they gave the movie a bad review. Stephen Holden from The New York Times gave the movie a dreadful review but remarked that the "best line in the movie" is spoken by Minaj as Lydia ("Selfish people live forever")."A Female Cooperative Based on Revenge". Review by Stephen Holden from The New York Times (24 Apr. 14). Retrieved April 25, 2014. Betsy Sharkey, Los Angeles Times film critic, called Minaj a "scene-stealing""'The Other Woman' devolves and dumbs down its characters". Review by Betsy Sharkey from Los Angeles Times (24 Apr. 14). Retrieved April 25, 2014., and Richard Lawson from Vanity Fair magazine, called her "a lead who groove well together with seemingly minimal effort" and "an underused treat"."The Other Woman Is Fun, When It's Not in the Bathroom". Review by Richard Lawson from Vanity Fair (24 Apr. 14). Retrieved April 25, 2014. U-T San Diego's film writer Jake Coyle applauded Minaj's "excellent use of her few minutes as Carly's assistant"."'The Other Woman' has zip but little else". Review by Jake Coyle from U-T San Diego (24 Apr. 14). Retrieved April 25, 2014. Film critic Dustin Putman criticized Minaj's speaking voice because "its nasal quality tends to sound overly whiny", but he was pleased by her acting."The Other Woman (2014)". Review by Dustin Putman (23 Apr. 14). Retrieved April 25, 2014. Carla Meyer, from newspaper The Sacramento Bee, gave Minaj a mixed review saying that her character, Lydia, is "written as so fierce' she borders on cartoon. But Minaj is funny and charismatic.""Mann, Diaz funny together but can’t save ‘The Other Woman’". Review by Carla Meyer from The Sacramento Bee (24 Apr. 14). Retrieved April 25, 2014. Home media The Other Woman will be released on Blu-ray & DVD on July 29, 2014. Fun Facts *1 Technically this is Nicki's 2nd #1 box office film after being apart of Ice Age 4. *2 Nicki actually had more lines but were cut due to the rating change of R to PG-13. *3 The film has grossed $84M domestically, and $111M in foreign sales. *4 Want to hear the most mind blowing thing: Technically Nicki is a billion dollar grossing actress. The Other Woman has grossed over $195M. Ice Age grossed $877M. Soundtrack Minaj revealed that a song recorded by her might be on the official soundtrack album of the movie.Nicki Minaj: 25 Things You Don't Know About Me! - mypinkfriday.com Retrieved December 29, 2013. Since the movie's release, no soundtrack has been announced. Trailer/Sneak Peeks Pics/Stills other woman 1.jpg other woman 2.jpg other woman 3.jpg other woman 4.jpg nicki and cast.jpg townewpic.jpg lydia tow.png lydia 2.png other woman pic.jpg other woman pic 2.jpg other woman pic 3.jpg other woman still 1.jpg other woman still 2.jpg THE OTHER WOMAN HQ.png THE OTHER WOMAN HQ 2.png lydiaism.png lydiaism 2.png Premiere Night Press Interviews Before the actual premiere, Nicki went on a run of press interviews to discuss her new image, music, and acting career. She wore all Alexander McQueen. press interview 1.jpg press interview 2.jpg press interview 3.jpg press interview 4.jpg Los Angeles Premiere Nicki walked the red carpet of the premiere in a beautiful white Alexander McQueen dress. other woman premiere 1.jpg other woman premiere 2.jpg other woman premiere 3.jpg other woman premiere 4.jpg other woman premiere 5.jpg After-Party After the premiere, Nicki attended the after-party wearing Jean Paul Gaultier. tow after party.jpg tow after party 3.jpg tow after party pic.jpg tow after party pic 2.jpg Awards and nominations 2014 Teen Choice Awards Choice Movie: Comedy * Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues * Blended * Ride Along * The Other Woman * Vampire Academy Choice Movie: Chemistry *Cameron Diaz, Leslie Mann, and Kate Upton - The Other Woman *Ansel Elgort, Nat Wolff and Shailene Woodley - The Fault in Our Stars *Chris Evans & Anthony Mackie - Captain America: The Winter Soldier *Ice Cube & Kevin Hart - Ride Along *Jonah Hill & Channing Tatum - 22 Jump Street Choice Actress: Comedy *Christina Applegate - Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues *Drew Barrymore - Blended *Zoey Deutch - Vampire Academy *Cameron Diaz - The Other Woman *Emma Roberts - We're the Millers 2015 People's Choice Awards Favorite Comedic Movie *The Other Woman *22 Jump Street *Blended *Let's Be Cops *Neighbors References Category:Movies Category:Filmographic works Category:2014 Category:Projects